1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to illumination apparatuses which illuminate spaces and/or objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of an illumination apparatus which irradiates, for instance, a display object with illumination light is a projector that is used as an illuminator. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4341723 discloses an illuminator which can emit illumination light according to a three-dimensional shape of an object, in order to produce atmospheric effects.